


morning

by KiaraNoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraNoodle/pseuds/KiaraNoodle
Summary: Just some Thorki fluff!





	morning

The warm morning light streamed through the window and fell onto his resting face. Loki lay draped across Thor's arm with his head resting on his shoulder. He looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Though you could tell he slept lightly, ready to jump to his feet if anything were to startle him. He supposed this was probably a side effect of living life the way they had—the way Loki had. He smiled thoughtfully, things were so different now.

Thor tried to reach for his coffee that lay tantalizingly close on the bedside table, though he didn't want to disturb Loki by moving. He kept his eyes on him as he felt around blindly for it, as though that would keep him from waking. Despite his efforts, Loki stirred slightly and rearranged himself in the bed. His arm came to rest on Thor's chest, just above the collar of his shirt. He looked down at his smooth, though battle worn hand and brought his down to meet it. With the tip of his finger, he traced each finger of his hand. He went up one finger and then down again to his wrist and then up another finger and back down. He got to Loki's ring finger and stopped on the small gold band that encircled it. His hand rested there, occasionally twisting the ring, though gently as so not to let it catch on his finger.


End file.
